


A Brief History of Time

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Brief History of Time, Fluff, M/M, Science, Someone stop me now, Watching bad movies, bad day, hinted marriage, they're nerds, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: In which Daichi has a bad day, Kuroo is the best boyfriend ever, and I suck at summaries.





	A Brief History of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I have fallen into Kurodai hell come join me we can paint our nails and cry about gay ships.
> 
>  
> 
> (((((((Credit to Stephen Hawking for the title))))))

     As soon as Kuroo had received Daichi’s “bad day” text, he had known what to do. By the time Kuroo had arrived home, Kuroo had had everything ready: large, steaming bowls of ramen, a mass of pillows and blankets and several movies on stand-by.

     “Hey,” Daichi’s tired voice came from the entryway. Kuroo padded over to envelop him in his arms and give him a soft kiss on the forehead, noticing with concern the dark bags under Daichi’s eyes.

     “Evening, love,” he whispered as Daichi melted into his embrace. “What’s going on?”

     Daichi shrugged. “I dunno. Just tired, I guess.” He turned his face into Kuroo’s neck and gave a heavy sigh.

     Pressing a kiss to his temple, Kuroo slowly led him to the living room. “Come on. I have ramen.” After Daichi had all but collapsed onto the couch and started inhaling his ramen, Kuroo pulled out the selection of DVDs. “What are you in the mood for? We have Alien, Sharknado one through three, and The Circle.” He was pretty sure he already knew the answer but asked anyway, just in case. Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed when Daichi replied “Alien” with a hint of a smile. _Good, that’s progress._ “Going for the classics, I see. All right then, Alien it is.” He sat back down, grabbing his own bowl and smiling when Daichi, wrapped in a multitude of blankets already, came and snuggled up next to him.

xXx

     Daichi almost made it to the end of the movie before falling asleep. Keyword: almost. Honestly, Kuroo doubted that he had ever seen the end of it in his life. Still, he waited for the credits to start rolling before he gently disentangled them to go put the bowls away. When he returned, Daichi was still passed out, sprawled across the sofa and limbs flung out every which way. His eyelashes fluttered prettily when Kuroo brushed the hair off of his forehead, but other than that he showed no signs of waking up. It was only when Kuroo picked him up to carry him to their bedroom that he stirred, groaning and hiding his face in Kuroo’s neck.

     “Noooooo…” he whined. Kuroo chuckled fondly. “Darling, if you sleep on the sofa, you’ll never shut up about the cramps in your neck.” Placing him on the bed, Kuroo added, “Just let me handle everything.” He gently pulled off Daichi’s shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers and tucking him under the blankets while he drifted in and out of sleep. After brushing his teeth and placing a cup of water on the bedside table, Kuroo asked, “What do you want to read tonight? Origin of Species? Theory of General Relativity? Periodic Table of Elements?”

     “A Brief History of Time,” came Daichi’s mumbled answer. “‘S my favourite.” Kuroo laughed softly as he slipped off clothes and climbed into bed.

     “But babe, you don’t understand quantum mechanics in the slightest.” The fake glare Daichi gave him wasn’t too menacing, as he leaned up to give him a kiss right after.

     “Doesn’t matter. I like hearing your voice. And besides,” he added with a hint of his usual cheekiness, “you know how much I like it when you wear your glasses.”

     “Do you now?” Kuroo hummed, purposefully adjusting them as he spoke. “I never would have guessed.”

     “Just shut up and read the damn book.”

     With a grin, Kuroo reached for it. “All right, all right. No need to be rude.” He couldn’t see it, but he was sure that Daichi was rolling his eyes. “Now, where were we?”

     Trying to get comfortable, Daichi wormed his way until he was under Kuroo’s arm, leaning his head against his chest and looking at the pages full of complicated graphs he didn’t understand. “Chapter six.”

     “Whatever you say, Mr. Scientist. Ow!” he complained when Daichi gave him a jab in the ribs. “Ok, fine. Calm down.” He cleared his throat and moved his glasses further up on his nose. “ _Chapter six: Black Holes. The term black hole is of very recent origin_.” Soon they settled into a rhythm. Kuroo’s hand gently brushed through Daichi’s hair as he read, though it was pretty obvious that he was more focused on the mathematical formulas in front of him than the man in his arms. That was ok. Daichi was used to Kuroo completely forgetting the world around him when he got invested in all the math, physics and science that he loved but Daichi understood nothing of. What he had said was true. Even if everything seemed like utter gibberish to him, Daichi enjoyed listening to the rumble in Kuroo’s chest as he read aloud. He liked curling up under blankets and falling asleep beside Kuroo’s warmth. Soon enough, he started to feel the effects of sleep washing over him once more. With a content sigh, he nuzzled closer to his oblivious husband, bad day already completely forgotten. Kuroo seemed to just have a knack of erasing those things. _I love you, you gigantic nerd._


End file.
